Darius/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Darius. Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 *"You'll give me a hand, won't you? Naturally, we'll attack as one." *"I shall put you to ease now." *"Checkmate. A stunning performance." *"That's the last of them. Enough of that, show me that adorable smile." *"(chuckles) Is that so?" *"Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6." *"The door of fate has opened. Shall we?" *"Welcome back. Hurry back to my side." *"My memories with you... are so sweet." *"Sneaking away in the twilight... What a wild girl you are." *"When you have a lovely base to work with, anything would look wonderful. I'd like another outing with you." *"I want to feed you again. Hey. Open your mouth." *"It's only a gift. All I ask is that you accept it." *"I like the view from Tokyo Station. That's why I wanted to show it to you." *"You always have me at your mercy. And I... can't hate you for it..." *"I'm happy to have you beside me. When we're like this, it's easier for me to kiss you." *"I'm aware of the dangers behind the mask. But... if it's to protect the capital, caution must be cast away." *"I love you. Thank you for waking me." *"I'm happy to have you as my cute bride. I really am." Warriors All-Stars *"Well, that didn't take long. I was hoping for a little more fun." *"Sorry, I should have held back a little more." *"So demons are the ultimate warriors. Can we just accept that now?" *"I've underestimated the enemy's strength. What to do now?" *"Time to get serious." *"That's all I can do. You take it from here." *"Looks like things are going well." *"What an elegant warrior. Maybe I'll just leave the rest of this to you." *"Do I hear you breathing heavily? There's no need to push yourself too hard." *"I ever expected to be saved by you. I'm very grateful, of course." *"You are becoming an annoyance. Shall I finally prove my superiority?" *"You do fight well. I'll let you take this one." *"A hero of the Three Kingdoms indeed. Most impressive." *"There's no hesitation at all in your spear, Zhao Yun. Maybe that's the secret of your strength." *"Zhao Yun!" *"I see. This is the reason you boast about being the strongest." *"A demon among men. Well said. And that's coming from an actual demon." *"Lu Bu!" *"Would it upset you, Wang Yuanji, if I said you make my life so much easier?" *"I can't help but watch you fight. My profession attracts me to beautiful things, what can I say." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"I see why the mighty Guan Yu trusts you so implicitly." *"Your speed and strength are incredible, Zhou Cang. I feel like I can leave anything in your hands." *"Zhou Cang!" *"I could learn much from your burning passion." *"Slicing into the enemy, uncaring for your own life. Truly breathtaking." *"Yukimura!" *"Your tactics are sound and strong, Mitsunari." *"Mitsunari, do you plan on defeating all of these enemies alone? I would like to help out, if I can." *"Mitsunari!" *"No need to hold back! Show me more, Naotora." *"You are so strong, Naotora. Why are you embarrassed by your strength?" *"Naotora!" *"You seem quite capable, Arima." *"Well done, Captain of the Elite Squad. I'll be counting on that strength going forward." *"Arima!" *"Incredible. You're nothing like the cats in the Imperial Capital." *"You are the ultimate feline warrior. So regal, and with such a glossy coat too." *"Nobunyaga!" *"Ōka, I almost feel sorry for the Oni you defeat." *"Your single-minded nature is so wonderful. Although you might not appreciate praise from a demon." *"Ōka!" *"Wonderful. That's the way, Horō." *"Would you consider taking it easy on them a little? Or is that just going to make you more angry?" *"Horō!" *"You are quite incredible. I'd like to meet this Professor who created you." *"Even a small body can house a powerful soul. Tokitsugu, you are a true hero." *"Tokitsugu!" *"Such speed! I'm glad we're on the same side." *"You move almost faster than I can see! I hardly even have time to offer praise!" *"Kasumi!" *"Hehe... You have some great moves, Marie..." *"Marie, you are more than strong enough. There's no need to worry about your size." *"Marie!" *"You truly know no fear, do you." *"Hehe... This Honoka-style is one to be reckoned with..." *"Honoka!" *"So you truly are the Devil's daughter." *"Burying your foes without the twitch of an eyebrow. Only you could fight like this, Laegrinna." *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia, I take it you don't need my praise?" *"Millennia, well done. It's normal to smile after a compliment." *"Millennia!" *"The Dragon Clan. Most interesting." *"I can't let the Dragon Clan take all the glory. As one of the Demon Clan, I must make our mark too." *"Hayabusa!" *"You almost look like you're dancing. Such elegant violence." *"Wonderful, Ayane. Your cold aspect belays a passionate heart." *"Ayane!" *"William! You leave no place for a demon in this battle." *"No enemy can stand before you. I find myself wishing you were one of the Demon Clan." *"William!" *"Well done. That's a good girl, Sophie." *"You've become powerful, Sophie. I will reward you after this battle." *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, you've got what it takes." *"Excellent, Plachta. You fight very intelligently." *"Plachta!" *"You've shown me what a Holy Knight can do." *"The world might look down on half-demon power, but to me it just looks like a source of strength." *"Arnice!" *"A lovely performance, Chris." *"Chris, you elevate combat to the level of art. I just want to watch you fight all day." *"Chris!" *"Impressive. A flower blooming on the battlefield." *"Well done, Rio. Watching you fight so hard just feels so good." *"Rio!" *"Your optimism is infectious, Tamaki." *"You put your all into everything you do, Tamaki. Such devotion is almost dazzling." *"Tamaki!" *"You get things done when you have to. I'm rethinking my opinion of you, Setsuna." *"All the banter is fun, sure. But I like you when you're serious, too." *"Setsuna!" *"You don't give an inch to any in your path, do you. Impressive." *"So cool and calculating, Shiki. Seeing you fight without any hesitation is quite reassuring." *"Shiki!" *"The doorway to our destiny has opened." *"It's my pleasure to be nominated for this task." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes